Julius Bark
Senator Julius Bark is a senator for the state New York. He is specialized in weapon and drugs trafficking and a frequent fighter of thieves. He served in the US Army with Robert Grant during the Vietnam War, but some, including Grant's daughter believe he had a hand in Robert's untimely demise during a local uproar in Nigeria in 1997. He has a daughter which works on his campaign team and personal staff, and who he forbids to see a young man who works at the bank. Biography The Vietnam Contingency Dropzone Breakthrough Soldiers of the West Julius, along with the rest of Robert Grant's team would be investigating the crashed plane and retrieve the pilot when they were notified of a large force of soldiers approaching their position. Julius and Robert would both surrender themselves to the soldiers, expecting the rest of the team to retrieve them when they came in the camp. When they arrived there, both Julius and Robert were judged by the laws of the Order of the Dragon Tail and after an attack by the remainder of their team, would be moved down into the underground tunnel network of the Order to the Chamber of Hedra. Once there, he, Robert and the pilot known as Anthony Wellace would be saved by the remaining members of their team who both killed the guards and Chumgung Bana. Seeking the Crystals Nungcong Again In 1970 Julius Bark approaches Haruum Kent to set up an expedition into the Nungcong Jungle. His intention was clear, he wanted to find the Scale of Shi'ntora. Little did he know that Haruum Kent was involved with an expedition six years earlier, where he led another group into the campments of the Order of the Dragon Tail and back into the territoty where he and Delta Platoon fought against the Order and Shi'ntora. When he gave Haruum Kent carte blanche, Kent requested to bring along Eli Zang, Kent's female protege. Bark agreed to the point that he wanted to be kept in the loop of every part of the preparations for the expedition. Julius makes arrangements to take a private plane to Vietnam with the rest of the expedition, but this gets the attention of SPECTER's Director. When Julius arrives at the airport he finds himself face to face with Robert Grant, who got wind of his plans to return to the Nungcong Jungle and strongly advises against it. He tells Julius far more dangerous things have been discovered within the Jungle then when they were once there. Julius says he has no interest in his experience, he is here to because he knows he is going to find it. Robert tells him to let it go, he shall never find the Scale of Shi'ntora. Julius tells him to have patience, he will see he is wrong. Besides he has what he needs to guide him, showing Robert the Crystal Eyes of the Masters. Before leaving for the plane, Robert warns Julius that if he goes through with this, there is nothing he can do if something happens. Julius says nothing before the plane leaves. When finally arriving in Vietnam, Julius and Haruum meet a local rebellion leader named Rael Rha'as, a foremr member of the Order of the Dragon Tail. Julius asks him if they scanned the area. Rha'as tells him they hold the area, but there is a problem. He demands to paid twice as much as originally agreed. Julius, taking none of this, declines quickly and when surrounded by Rebellion soldiers, Julius reveals he is in possession of a shard of the Scale. Rha'as says the last people who were here, were too. Julius then reveals he could take possession of the situation when former members of the Order kill the soldiers of Rha'as. Julius tells him Rha'as will act as a guide into the area. Rha'as grudgingly accepts and Julius, Haruum, Eli and the rest of the expedition make preparations to move out. Category:Human Category:Male Category:The Sealed Files Political carreer Operation against the Mexus Cartel Julius Bark was shortly mentioned by Captain Walton Brack of NYPD East District when he spoke with Tommy Dallow and Colin Harris as the man who would personally supervise the execution of the operation set up by the DEA and NYPD to rid New York of the new drug. Appearances *The Sealed Files: File 1: Tommy Dallow *Star Rider ZERO Category:Human Category:Male Category:The Sealed Files